Todo lo haria por ti
by Nalshay Bijinhana
Summary: Naruto tiene un pequeño problema con Gaara y para completar el problema Ino, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura empiezan a liarse a hostias por el rubio ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? ¿Qué clase de problema tienen Gaara y Naruto ¡Entren y descubranlo!


_Holaaaaa gente como estáis? Bien? Eso espero… bien este es mi cuarto loco fic de Naruto y bueno como verán es algo raro non._

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ningún personaje de este anime me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama (N/a:Buaaaaaaaa no es justo úù)

**Summary:** Naruto tiene un pequeño problema con Gaara y para completar el problema Ino, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura empiezan a liarse a hostias por el rubio ¿Qué pasara entre ellos¿Qué clase de problema tienen Gaara y Naruto ¡Entren y descubranlo!

-Marcado por guiones-: Diálogo

_Cursiva_: Pensamientos

**Negrita**: Kyubi hablando con Naruto

**#&&#**: Cambio de escena o salto en el tiempo

(Entre paréntesis): Notas de la autora... o intentos de ello

**Todo lo haria por ti**

En una linda tarde, se encontraba un lindo rubio de ojos azules y puros como el cielo, morena piel y carnosos labios, de aproximadamente 22 años, caminando por las calles de Konoha y conversando junto a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Por cierto, Naruto-san -Le dice la muchacha. Era castaña, al igual que sus ojos, de piel blanca y unos centímetros más alta que el Hokage.

-Maldición, Tenten, no me digas así que no me gusta dattebayo** - **Dice el rubio, notablemente molesto.

-Perdón… Rokudaime-sama -Dice ella, riendo, le gustaba tanto molestar a rubio.

-¡¡¡Taku!!! (N/a: maldición) Prefería cuando me llamabas por mi nombre al menos dattebayo ¬¬ -

-Bien, bien, ya no te molestes… simplemente te quería preguntar si has vista a Guy-sensei… no le veo desde que me nombraste tu maldita secretaria - Dice ella, pensativamente.

-Si tu no le has visto, yo menos, no le veo desde hace como tres meses-

-O sea, más o menos desde que eres Rokudaime-

-Exacto u.u-

-Bueno, Naruto-san, me tengo que ir a esa inservible y estupida misión que me mandaste-Le dice ella, rascándose la nuca, con una mano en la cintura y los ojos cerrados.

-Pero si esa no es una misión estupida ni inservible ¬¬-

-Naruto… ¿Qué acaso no puedes ir tu solo a comprar tu ramen?-Le dice Tenten en un tono aburrido, deshaciéndose de su pose.

-Ya que soy Hokage, puedo mandar a cualquiera que me lo compre n.n-

-Baka-Dice ella en un bajo susurro, pero asegurándose de que el Hokage la escuchara-Bien me voy, Adiós… Naruto-SAMA-Dijo esto ultimo riéndose, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Tonta-dice el, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para luego irse a su despacho.

**-Te dije que era perfecta para el puesto, mocoso-**Dijo Kyubi felizmente

_Tu cállate, maldito kitsune_

**#&&#**

_OH… maldición, me da tanta pena pasar a través de esta puerta… el me va a ver, Naruto me va a ver… a mi antiguo compañero de equipo… a ver, Sakura tranquilízate, respira… ese chico que tanto te gusta, lo vas a ver de nuevo, pero esta vez convertido en Hokage… SHANARO ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa en momentos tan lindos como este? Bien… a ver ¿entro o no entro? a ver, Sakura, nada mas son 5 meses… pero ¿Entro o no? _Se decidía una linda pelirosa a entrar o no al despacho del rubio Hokage… después de algún tiempo se había dado de lo que sentía hacia el Rokudaime… le saco de sus pensamientos unos curiosos gritos (N/a: Nada hentai o algo por el estilo, así que no se ilusionen ¬¬)

-MALDICION, NARUTO, ME DIJISTE QUE RAMEN, NO ME DIJISTE CON QUE, BAKA-Gritaba una voz femenina y no conocida por la de la pelirosa, pero ella se dispuso a escuchar la conversación atentamente.

-KUSO, TENTEN, TE DIJE QUE MISO RAMEN CON CERDO-Gritaba, ya la conocida voz, para Sakura de Naruto.

-POR FAVOR, NARUTO, TENTEN, CALMENSE, YA ME ES SUFICIENTE ESTAR ASI-Gritaba una voz suave e insegura de una chica, desconocida para Sakura.

-CREO QUE MEJOR ME VOY CON MI NEJI-Dijo Tenten, gritando aun más fuerte

-SI, ESCAPA DE TUS PROBLEMAS CON TU MALDITO NOVIO-

-LA VERDAD NARUTO, TU DEBERIAS CONSEGUIRTE UNA NOVIA Y VIENES Y LA CABREAS A ELLA CON TU MALDITO RAMEN-

-PERO SI SABES QUE YO…-

Sakura se quedo helada ¿De cuando a acá Naruto y Tenten eran tan amigos como para que la castaña regañara al rubio y viceversa¿Y quien era esa muchacha de voz suave? Hinata, no era, Ino, menos, pero luego, unos momentos después unos fuertes pasos, que se aproximaban a la entrada, le saco de sus pensamientos, Sakura trato de escapar, pero antes de que la chica de orbes verdes pudiera siquiera moverse, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-Sakura-Dijo una sorprendida Tenten, mirando fijamente a la pelirosa.

-SAKURA-Dice un emocionado rubio, aproximándose a la pelirosa.

_¿De cuando a acá Naruto no me dice Sakura-chan? _Pensó una extrañada pelirosa

**-¡¡¡Si la vida mía estaba tan bonita sin la presencia de ese maldito ser aquí ¬¬!!!-**Comentaba Kyubi en la mente de Naruto, completamente molesto.

_Maldición ambos están mucho más altos que yo ToT _(N/a: Veeeee ENANA XDDDDDDD)

De lo que la pelirosa no se había dado cuenta, hasta unos segundos después, era que el rubio le retenía en un calido y tierno abrazo. Al darse cuenta de esto, la muchacha se sonrojo alarmantemente. La más alta sonrió al ver tal reacción de la chica a la que supuestamente antes no le caía el rubio.

Luego, Sakura se fijo en una ultima muchacha, cuando el rubio la soltaba de su abrazo y la detallo completamente… su cabello era rojo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos, eran de un color aguamarina y en los alrededores de ellos, se enmarcaban unas curiosas ojeras tipo osito, llevaba un vestido negro con una cinta roja en la cintura, que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel, guantes de cuero en ambas manos, sandalias ninja negras y un símbolo de la Arena en la cintura. En ese momento, se encontraba mirando con furia a la pelirosa (N/a¿Ya saben quien es non?)

Sakura se acerco a la extraña muchacha _Se parece tanto a Gaara-sama _Pensó ella y le dijo

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura ¿y tu eres…?- Dijo ella, ofreciéndole la mano, a la que la pelirroja, acepto no muy convencida.

-Sabaku no Kairi-Dijo fríamente, luego de deshacerse de la mano del ser que estaba enamorado de SU Naruto le dio un pequeño beso a este mismo en la mejilla, al igual que a Tenten.

-Nos vemos, Naruto, Tenten-Dijo, arrastrando las palabras-Haruno ¬¬

-No te preocupes, dime Sakura-Dijo la pelirosa impresionada ante tal carácter por parte de una Sabaku no.

Tenten tomo a Kairi por el brazo y le susurro en el oido-No se preocupe, Gaara-sama, estará bien vigilada… no le hará nada a Naruto-san-

-Mas te vale, Tenten-Le susurro ella también al oído.

La muchacha pelirroja se acerco al escritorio de Naruto y tomo una capa de Kasekage y luego se la coloco al estilo Yondaime-Por cierto… Sakura, soy el sustituto de mi primo, Gaara y futura Kazekage… así que no te impresiones… el se encuentra un poco… indispuesto para si quiera salir de la cama-Dijo todo esto sin ninguna expresión, para luego irse por la puerta principal, dejando a una confundida Sakura.

**#&&#**

_Maldición pero ¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué no me puedo sacar a Naruto de la cabeza?_ Pensaba un confundido moreno de orbes negros. Se encontraba entrenando en las afueras de Konoha (N/a: Maldición Sasuke ¿Qué tan malditamente fuerte tú te quieres volver? Eres un teme ¬¬)

-Te diré por que, Sasuke-Dice una linda muchacha de ojos blancos perlados y cabello azul. Tenía activado el Byakugan.

-Maldición, Hinata maldita técnica que viniste tu a inventar, leer mentes-

-Seh, seh, seh ya se, soy sorprendente-Con el paso de los años, ella, una tímida chica, se había convertido en una indiferente-La maldita cosa que tu sientes es amor-

-¿Amor por… Naruto ¬¬?-

-¿Qué acaso olvidas que existe el yaoi, idiota?-

-¿Ah, si? Bien ¡Demuéstramelo!-

-Bien… Sasuke-teme-

-Kuso ponme cosas que valgan la pena… y además ¡Naruto es el único idiota que tiene derecho a decirme de esa maldita forma!-Dice el moreno, notablemente molesto

-¿Ves? Te gusta-Dijo sarcásticamente-Pero te voy diciendo que tienes la peor competencia ademas de mí, se encuentra Sakura, Ino y tú… una competencia fuerte

_Maldita sea esta maldita niña ya me tiene harto desde que me dijo que quería entrenar conmigo y volverse mas fuerte para que el dobe de Naruto le aceptara… no se que le ve_

-Lo mismo que le ves tu, su aspecto espiritual, mental y físico, Sasuke… pero por supuesto que lo que a mi más me gusta de Naruto-kun es su aspecto físico-Dijo todo esto dándose importancia en cada palabra que decía.

-¡Maldición deja de leerme el maldito pensamiento!–

-Es que me encanta fastidiarte, Sasuke XP–Dijo, para luego tomarle en un calido abrazo.

**#&&#**

-¡Ya lo entiendo!-Comentaba una emocionada pero preocupada Tenten a una sonrojada Sakura, en la casa de la pelirosa-¡A ti te gusta Naruto-san! No lo pedo creer, Sakura–

-Por cierto, Tenten… te quería hacer una pregunta – Dice la pelirosa, con la mirada fija en el suelo

-Si, dime, Sakura–

-¿Por qué tú y Naruto son tan amigos?–

-Pues, veras, Sakura, decidió nombrarme su secretaria–Dice la muchacha mas alta, pensativamente, la pelirosa se sobresalto, mirándole sorprendida–Me dijo que no te nombro a ti, porque sabia que estabas en una misión muy importante y que cuando regresaras, tendrías mucho trabajo en el hospital, al igual que Ino. Y Hinata, porque me dice que ella no estaba lista ni preparada para el puesto… y exclusivamente quería a una chica en el puesto – Dice esto ultimo con una mueca aburrida–Ademas me dijo que quería una chica guapa y bueno dijo que yo era la mas guapa que había conseguido.

-Siempre Naruto va a ser así, un baka–

-Si, tienes razón-

-Por cierto esa chica que estaba con ustedes…-

-¿Te refieres a la pequeña Kairi-chan?-Pregunto, levantando una ceja

-¿Por qué pequeña?

-Porque es un año y casi dos años menor que yo, le conocí en Sunakagure, en la última misión que me envió Tsunade-sama… eso fue exactamente hace cuatro meses, como ya sabes, es prima de Gaara-sama-

-¿Y como es eso de que Gaara-san se encuentra indispuesto?-

-Esta… gravemente enfermo-Luego se apresuro a decir-Tsunade-sama fue a curarle, pero no hizo nada que pudiera funcionar contra esa enfermedad-

-Ahhh ok-Dijo la pelirosa, no muy convencida

-Bien, Sakura, me tengo que ir… tal vez el baka del Hokage necesite cualquier cosa de su súper ocupada secretaria-Dice esto, para luego hacer una mueca aburrida.

-Esta bien, adiós-Dice, momentos después, Tenten desaparece como su antiguo sensei acostumbraba, en una nube de humo.

**#&&#**

-Hola, Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Preguntaba una rubia en un tono un poco descarado

-Hola, Ino-Contesta simplemente el rubio, se encontraba sumamente ocupado ese día, tenia unas seis pilas, que llegaban hasta unos pocos centímetros mas abajo del techo, de papeles importantes que firmar-Dime, Ino¿se te ofrece algo?-Pregunta, dirigiéndole una rápida y confusa mirada a la Yamanaka.

-Simplemente es que quería verte, Naruto-kun-

-Entonces, vete de aquí, maldita Yamanaka-Dice una voz, desde atrás de Ino, sobresaltándole.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Pregunta Ino, levantando un ceja.

-No hace falta decirte quien soy ¿o si?-Dice la pelirroja, completamente furiosa.

-Hay, Ino-Dice el rubio, parándose de su asiento por primera vez en muchas horas-Ella es la actual Kazekage de la villa de la Arena, Sabaku no Kairi-

-Yamanaka Ino, mucho gusto-Dijo la rubia, un poco dudosa, ofreciéndole la mano a la muchacha, a la que Kairi acepto un poco dudosa.

-¿Y Gaara-sama?-

-¿Es necesario decirte que hace mi primo?-

-Maldición ¿Gaara-sama es tu primo?- _No se como te aguanta, eres una pesada, idiota y malcriada _

**-Ahora otro ser mas que va destruyendo mi vida… ¡me encontraba perfectamente lejos de ella!-**Decía Kyubi en la mente de Naruto, completamente cabreado.

_Taku, Kyubi, si es por eso, cada persona en este mundo, destruye tu maldita vida_

**-Todos, menos Tenten y "Kairi", son tan guapas ¬-**

_Tampoco es para tanto o.ou_

**-Pues, la verdad si-**

_¬¬ idiota_

-Bien, me voy ¬¬- _Separándome de MI Naruto, esa niña es una tonta, como si Naruto-kun se fuera a enamorar de ella… _Pensó una molesta Ino, retirándose lentamente de la oficina de Naruto. Lo unico que no sabia era que estaba muy equivocada.

-Hay, Gaara, no tienes remedio-

-Cállate, Naruto ¬¬-

**#&&#**

-Y… dime, Sasuke ¿Qué harías tu por Naruto-kun?-Pregunto Hinata al Uchiha, este se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, para luego mostrar una sonrisa de superioridad

-Lo haría TODO por ese dobe-

-¿A, si, Sasuke?-Preguntaba Ino, que había acabado de aparecerse cerca de Hinata y Sasuke-Yo haría todo y mas, mucho mas por el ¬¬-

-Los dos están bien equivocaditos, yo haría 1000 veces mas cosas positivas para Naruto-kun que ustedes dos juntos-Decía la morena, dándose importancia-De todas maneras, el me quiere a mi-

-Eso es mentira, el me quiere a mi ò.ó-Dijo una molesta rubia

-Claro que no, yo trato más a Naruto, y es lógico que el me quiere a mi mwajajajajajajajaja-(N/a: este Sasuke ya me dio miedo ó.ò)

Los tres chicos empezaron a echar chispas por los ojos, mirando a los otros dos con furia, para luego empezar una absurda y estupida pelea, pero sin usar chakra ni técnicas, sino peleas normales comunes y corrientes: jalones de pelo, mordiscos, patadas en los bajos, y todo lo que se puedan imaginar… (N/a: Mejor cambio de escena, porque las ideas para este trío ya se me acabaron ú.ù buaaaaa si soy mala escribiendo fics ToT. No creo que nadie los lea)

**#&&#**

Luego de unas dos horas, el trío de dos chicas-una rubia y una morena-y un chico-o sea, Sasuke-Ya habían terminado la loca y confusa pelea, la rubia, tenia un ojo morado y estaba toda hinchada en las mejillas, por la cantidad de golpes que había recibido en ellas. Por su parte, a la morena, le dolían fatalmente las piernas, por la cantidad de patadas que había recibido por parte de los otros dos y un brazo marcado por una mordida que le había hecho la Yamanaka y el moreno estaba tanto como Ino, como Hinata (N/a: O sea las dos unidas… eso si que debe doler… a mi una vez… mejor sigo con el fic y no hecho mas cuentos ù.úU ¿verdad?)

-Bien, comprobémoslo, veamos quien le gusta a Naruto-kun-Dijo finalmente la rubia, mientras el bombillita de la cabeza se le prendía.

-¿Y COMO MERO SE SUPONE QUE LO VAMOS A HACER?-Dijeron ambos morenos al mismo tiempo

-Vamos, lo mas fácil del mundo, invitarlo cada uno a una cita, a quien acepte, sabremos que Naruto-kun esta enamorado de ella… o el-Dijo esto ultimo mirando a Sasuke.

-Bien, nos encontramos aquí mismo mañana a las… 10 a.m., mañana planearemos quien ira de primero, las fechas y todo lo demás-Dice Hinata, fijándose en lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, calculaba que entre la pelea y lo demás se les había pasado bastante tiempo… calculaba que eran al menos las 8:30 p.m.

-Esta bien, adiós-Dijeron al unísono la rubia y el moreno, para que luego los tres se retiraran a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente…

-Bien, chicos yo, Yamanaka Ino, seré la primera en invitar a Naruto-kun a la cita planeada, hoy, a la semana próxima, iras tú Hyuga Hinata, luego, de último y a la próxima semana de Hinata, iras tú, Uchiha orgullosa una rubia.

-¿Y por que tu serás la primera, maldita ¬¬?-Preguntaba un molesto Sasuke.

-Vamos, Sasuke, ella fue la de la idea… y pues yo porque soy una chica también, tu por tratar a Naruto mas que nosotras y ser chico, serás el ultimo-Explicaba una seria Hinata.

-Bien-Bufó molesto el Uchiha-Vamos a hablar con el, tengo una idea-Comento el Uchiha

-Di ¿Qué haremos?-Dijo Ino, emocionada.

-Al que vea más, mientras le decimos cualquier estupidez, será quien le guste-

-Absurda idea…-Dice la Hyuga, cerrando los ojos y suspirando-Pero me gusta

**#&&#**

-Si, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, díganme que desean-Dijo una confundida Tenten, en el despacho del Hokage, se encontraba cerca de la oficina de este, se encontraba sentada en una silla (N/a: Si de esas que dan vueltitas!!!) con un escritorio frente a ella, se encontraba firmando unos papeles.

-Necesitamos ver a Naruto-Dijo simplemente el Uchiha

-Lo siento, Sasuke, pero en estos momentos Naruto-san se encuentra sumamente ocupado-Dijo ella, levantando una ceja.

-No nos importa, necesitamos verlo, es… importante-Dice Ino, mirando molesta a Tenten.

-Hola, chicos ¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Sakura, que hacia pocos momentos había llegado, para visitar a Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero Naruto-san esta verdaderamente ocupado-

Al Uchiha en seguida le creció una gran vena en la frente, su paciencia se estaba agotando-Maldición si digo que vamos a ver al idiota de Naruto, vamos a ver al idiota de Naruto y punto-

-Cierto ò.ó-Dijeron Ino y Hinata al unísono.

Luego Sasuke, con la vena en su frente aun más grande, se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, seguido de las demás, incluyendo a Tenten, y de una simple patada abrió la puerta… pero de lo que vio se sorprendió tanto que se le quito todo el cabreo, ante tal sorpresa…

Naruto y la nueva Kasekage de la villa de la Arena ¡BESANDOSE! Y no solo eso, sino de una forma apasionada y tierna… ademas de que ambos estaban solamente en ropa interior y toda su ropa se encontraba tirada en el piso, en cualquier lugar de la oficina.

Al fijarse mejor en los dos Kages, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la muchacha se encontraba sobre el escritorio del rubio…y presionando fuertemente el trasero del rubio. Por su parte, el rubio se encontraba desabrochándole el sostén a la muchacha… hasta que esta se dio cuenta de la presencia de las demás personas.

-¿QUE COÑO HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?-Dijo con voz molesta, sin preocuparse por que sus senos estaban sin nada tapándole. Sasuke se sonrojo ante tal vista y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz-¿En que coño piensas? maldito Uchiha-

-No, nada… nada-

-Si, claro "nada"-Dijo sarcásticamente Kairi, mientras se volvía a vestir, al igual que su pareja.

-Va… váyanse de aquí… todos… menos tu, Tenten-Dijo Naruto, completamente sonrojado.

Cuando todos se fueron, Naruto comenzó a hacerle uno de sus normales sermones, para Tenten de el.

Cuatro horas después…

-Bien, Tenten, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte-

Tenten bosteza, su espalda estaba adolorida ante estar sentada tanto tiempo, ese era el sermón mas largo que le había hecho Naruto.

-Tengo que irme, Naruto-san, mi madre me tiene que decir algo, adiós… y prometo ser una mejor secretaria-Dice todo esto completamente seria, para luego desaparecer.

**#&&#**

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun… no es para tanto-Repetía por quinta vez Sakura, tratándose de animar mas a si misma que a Sasuke.

-¿Crees que eso no es tanto?-

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun… anímate, simplemente fue un beso-

-Pero estuvieron a punto de…-No termino la frase, porque vio a Kairi caminando tranquilamente frente a ellos.

-Oye, tu niña ¿Cómo te atreves a estar a punto de acostarte con Naruto-kun?-Pregunto una molesta Ino, señalando a la muchacha con el dedo.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que este con MI novio?-Pregunto fríamente a la Yamanaka.

-Si, porque el es MIO-Respondió a la pregunta, esta vez Hinata.

-Ilusas-Dijo ella-Maldición… me tengo que ir niñas ilusas… y estupido e igualmente iluso Uchiha, mi novio me espera-Dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

**#&&#**

-Ya llegue, Naruto-Dice Kairi a Naruto, mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

-Gaara… al fin llegas-

-Maldición, Naruto a la próxima le ponemos un jutsu o algo a la puerta, estuviste a punto de acostarte conmigo, frente a todas esas malditas niñas… y el Uchiha-Dijo Gaara, levantando la ceja-Maldición, Naruto odio esa estupida técnica que me viniste a poner, supuestamente como un "castigo"-

-Me encanta hacerte este tipo de cosas, Gaara n.n-

**Flash Back**

Se podía ver a Gaara y Naruto seis meses antes, en una misión en la que el equipo encargado a Naruto, el equipo 5 fuera a Sunakagure a entregar unos papeles importantes al Kasekage de la Gondaime.

-¡¿Cómo que hoy no vamos a entrenar?! Llevamos dos años sin entrenar juntos, y hoy mi primer día en Sunakagure ¿No me puedes cumplir eso ToT?-

-Maldición, Naruto, hoy estoy bastante cansado, hoy no quiero-Naruto y Gaara compartían la misma habitación, ellos eran pareja desde hacia algún tiempo, alrededor de hacia 1 año.

-Pero, pero… pero-

-Que no y ya-Dijo, para luego acostarse en su cama y dormirse-

**-La venganza será dulce, Sabaku no Gaara… mocoso, tengo una idea-**

_Con tal y que no sea tan loca como otras que me has dicho ¬¬ todo bien non_

**-Estem… veras…-**Y Kyubi se dedico a explicarle cada detalle a Naruto de su plan.

Luego de unos minutos, Kyubi había terminado su explicación y Naruto sonreía de forma pervertida, luego se dirigió hacia su pareja y pronuncio en un susurro

-Sexy no jutsu-Para luego acostarse a su lado y tratar de dormirse, lo que no consiguió hasta después de tres horas.

En la mañana del día siguiente, el primero que se había despertado había sido Gaara, primero porque el tenia que despertarse antes que el rubio y segundo que el rubio se había dormido anoche tarde… Pero un grito que provenía del baño personal de Gaara, femenino, había sacado al rubio de su sueño.

Allí, en el baño de su pareja se encontraba una linda chica de cabello rojo, hasta la cintura y estaba completamente desnuda… tenia un cuerpo perfecto, senos bien pronunciados labios rosados y sus ojos estaban un poco mas oscuros, parecían verdes.

-¡NARUTO¿QUE ME HICISTE ANOCHE ¬¬?-Dijo ella, volteándose hacia el rubio, que estaba babeando ante tal visión.

-¿Yo? Nada, Gaara… jamás te haría algo así, mi amor-Dijo todo esto, tratando de aguantar la risa que tenia.

Al fin y al cabo, tuvieron que inventarse la excusa de Kairi y que Gaara estaba enfermo, solamente Gaara, Naruto, Temari y Kankurou conocían la verdad, Naruto al contarles esto, Kankurou y Temari, simplemente negaron con la cabeza y Gaara, pues, se dispuso a perseguir a Naruto por toda Sunakagure, tratando de agarrar al kitsune, que sonreía cada vez que veía a Gaara.

**Fin flash back**

-Jeje y lo peor es que aun no se la cura de esa técnica-Dijo el, sonriendo zorrunamente.

-Maldición ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que le trates de sacar que le trates de sacar la información a Kyubi?-

-Es que me gusta verte así XD-

**#&&#**

Tenten se dispuso a buscar a todos los "enamorados" (N/a: Si así se les puede llamar u.u) de Naruto, para decirles la verdad _¿Para que se los voy a decir, si va a seguir siendo el mismo problema? No se uu Naruto-san me lo ordena, yo lo cumplo, yo no soy culpable_

Luego de buscarlos un rato largo, se consiguió a (N/a: el país completa que esta enamorado de Naruto úù) Hinata, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura en ¿Ichiraku ramen? _Pobres, les voy a bajar aun mas el animo… Naruto-san no les tiene consideración úù _Se acerco a ellos y comenzó a hablarles.

-Hola, chicos-

-¿Qué te pasa, Tenten¿Naruto te boto de ser su secretaria, por esa niña?-Pregunto la Haruno, al ver tal cara de tristeza en ella

-No, es por ustedes ¿Ustedes saben que ella, Kairi, es Gaara-sama?-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?-Dijeron todos al unísono, sobresaltándose.

-Verán, chicos-Y procedió a explicarles cada detalle de Gaara a Kairi a los chicos

-Dios, Naruto no tiene remedio-Dijo Sasuke con una mano en su frente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Se reían como locas que van al manicomio las otras tres.

-Tengo una idea, chicas-Dijo Ino-Como hacer que Gaara-sama no sea ya mujer-Dijo con la ilusión de que Naruto se enamorara de ella.

**#&&#**

-Gaara-sama, tengo la solución-Dijo Tenten, entrando repentinamente a la oficina da Naruto, interrumpiendo a Naruto y Gaara que estaban a punto de… (N/a: Bueno, ustedes saben que non)

-¿Solución de que?-Dijo ella parándose y vistiéndose, al igual que el rubio.

-De que vuelva a ser hombre-Dijo ella riéndose y acercándose a Gaara, le poso una mano en el pecho, mientras decia-Sexy no jutsu

Naruto trago dificultosamente, Tenten conocía la cura de Gaara… lo vio de nuevo, a Gaara, verdaderamente era Gaara… pero sabia que estaba en graves problemas…

Gaara comenzó a perseguirlo por toda Konoha, hasta que atrapo al rubio.

-SEXY NO JUTSU-Dijo, mientras posaba una mano en el pecho de Naruto.

-Hay, no ToT-Dijo una chica… (N/a: O sea, Naruto convertido en mujer XD… y la historia vuelve a comenzar)

**Fin**

_Bueno se que el fic me quedo cutre ToT… pero si pueden y serian capaces ¿Me dejarian un review? Please (Nalshay pone ojitos de perro abandonado a media carretera, con hambre, con frio y lloviendo) Agradezco infinitamente a todo aquel que me deja review y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron mi guarrada ToT los amooooooooooooooooooooo._

**Nalshay-chan**


End file.
